Under A Blue Moon
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: The Carroll clan come to Beacon hills to destroy the Alpha pack.. The O'Donovan's. Derek's pack is under threat with this new pack and when stumble across the Carroll clan an idea forms. Will the clan and the pack get along? Will they be able to fight the Alpha pack and get Erica and Boyd back? Not based on season three. This is like my own little season.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, don't worry I'm still doing my other Teen Wolf fanfic. I just got a little story stuck in my head. Sorry for spelling. So read, review, relax.. **

Chapter One.

The night sky was starting to lighten up. The group of youth with ages going from 5 to 18 where standing in a circle. All eleven of them wore their hoods up, hiding their faces in the dark.

"What are we going to do?" One of them asked, her voice soft and low.

"I can't believe this is happening" the oldest female snapped angrily.

"What do we do about the problem?" The oldest male asked, his tone stern.

"The O'Donovan pack will learn not to mess with Carroll's. We end them" another female said.

The group of youth all looked at the female who had spoken, all with the look of hunger and anger burning in their eyes.

Isaac Lahey sat at the back of his french class in room ten at Beacon Hills high school. He was bored out of his mind as he watched his french teacher, Mr Muarry, write Vocab on the whiteboard. As he began to write down the vocab the door to the classroom opened and a girl glided into the classroom, her hood to her dark blue hoodie up. It looked for too big for her.

Everyone but Isaac looked up at the stranger. There eyes lingered on her as she walked up to the teacher to hand her the slip the princable gave her.

"Miss Carroll" Mr Muarry read aload to himself and the class.

The girl raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"Tiana's fine" she said she pulled out her white earphones and along with her ipod stuffed them in her pocket.

"Alright, Class this is Tiana Carroll. Look's like she'll be joining us"

The door opened again and a boy about Tiana's age walked in. His long shaggy golden hair making most of the girls in the room stare with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

His sapphire eyes equal to Tiana's as well as complexion.

He looked at Tiana with his eyebrow so far raised that they looked lost under his golden hair.

He wore brown pants, black converse and a green t-shirt.

Isaac looked up, wondering if anymore people where going to join his french class. The class had over twenty already.

"I did tell you" Tiana states simply.

"Who's this?" Mr Muarry asks looking over the two strangers with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam Carroll's, Tee's twin"

The boy put out his hand as if for the teacher to shake. Mr Muarry gave Sam his famous

Isaac's eyes went to Sam and then to Tiana. His eyes remained on Tiana and the soft smile on her light pink lips.

Sam hands the white slip to Mr Muarry smiling.

"Right pick a seat and sit down" he says before turning back to the whiteboard.

Sam divide into the middle row of giggling girls.

He picked a seat beside a giggly blonde with pretty brown eyes.

Tiana rolling her eyes at her brother grimaced as boys tried to make room for her to sit beside them. Ignoring them she walked to the back of the class. Isaac kept his eyes down on his A5 hardback.

"Ehh can I sit here?"

Isaac gulped as he looked up at her. He couldn't believe it. This alegant angle had walked into his class and asked to sit beside him. The kid nobody cared or even noticed anymore.

"Sure" he said, his voice husky.

How would this girl feel if she found out he was a nobody? She'd properly regret ever sitting beside him.

Pulling back the brown plastic chair Tiana sat beside Isaac and shook her head as she watched Sam already exchange numbers with several girls.

Shaking her head she pulled out a copy from her bag and her pencil case and looked at Isaac.

"So what are we doing?"

After French it was Bio. As Tiana made it to Bio she realised it was the one class where she wasn't with Sam. She felt nervous walking in.

She took a seat at the very back not expecting anyone to come sit beside her. How wrong she was. As she began to take out her notesbook about four guys were fighting over the seat beside her. Tiana couldn't help but smile and giggle at it. Usually lads back home wouldn't care about who sat where, they knew that no matter where they sat with Tiana in the class they'd get to talk to her.

Well other guys where trying to break up the fight Tiana noticed a boy sitting on his own in the middle row. picking up her things she quickly dashed to the seat beside him. The boy looked up with shock that a presence was there beside him. His eyes were like saucers when he looked over Tiana. She couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"Your new?" He asked.

Tiana nodded, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"I'm Stiles" he said with a smile. "And no it's not my real name its my nick name. No one calls me by my real name. And don't laugh at Stiles"

Tiana laughed.

"Sorry, but try having a name like Tiana"

"Tiana? Well what do ya know.." Stiles patted her on the shoulder. "I think I like you better already"

Tiana laughed. She liked this Stiles character. He seemed nice and he made Tiana feel comfortable.

The sky was dark again. Isaac was wondering around the local park looking for Derek. For some reason he couldn't find the Alpha or his pack.

A sigh of relief took over once he started hearing voices. But he wasn't sure of who's voices. There seemed to be a lot more than Derek, Scott, Peter and Stiles.

He followed the voices through the woods, his hearing ability allowing him to pick up on female and male voices.

"Have you found anything else on them Tee?"

"The O'D's arnt in the school but..."

"But what Tiana?"

Isaac stopped walking. Tiana? Isn't that the name of the new girl. Tiana Carroll? What's she doing in the woods at night?

"Well.. While at school I did pick up on one thing"

"What?"

"Werewolves"

Isaac turned around and ran. He decided to run to Stiles house. Maybe Scott and Derek would be there? He thought to himself. He didn't really know. All he knew was that the new kids at school certainly weren't in Beacon Hills to observe the sceneary. They were here on another calls. And those calls weren't human.

**So that's chapter one. Review and let me know what ya think. :) x **


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
